The Dove and The Crow
by ShootOnBats
Summary: This is a story based loosely of the anime 'Karneval'. The story centers around a girl named Nai who is trapped in a skyscraper because of her father and a guy named Reki who works as part of an underground mob. Nai sees Reki catch a robber and starts to become interested in him. As fate has decided, Reki will soon be forced to become interested in his target of love.
1. Chapter 1

**Nai's P.O.V**

Everywhere I look I see all kinds of people. Small, tall, busy, lazy, happy and sad yet they all have one similarity. They are free.

My name is Nai, that's all I've ever been. I'm not special, I can't do anything amazing or significant but I feel miles away from the rest of the world. All my life I've been trapped like a bird in a cage, a cage somewhere no one can reach. I bet you are wondering who would do something like this, right? My father is a very kind man, he has given me all I've ever needed except the one thing I really want – to go outside.

 **Reki's P.O.V**

Why can't someone get peace? All I want to do is walk down a road and yet I'm always getting into fights, I guess it's my reputation but still. It is extremely annoying. I mean, I can walk 2 steps and see a normal looking guy but I know he's about to steal that woman's purse. The thing is, do I want to do something about it or not. No one else seems to have noticed and it's not as if I have anything to lose by helping them, in fact, I have everything to gain. Maybe I will help them

 **Nai's P.O.V**

Watching all the little people below. It's my favourite thing to do really, even if I have all these toys and games with me here. Sometimes interesting things just happen. Like right now, a robber stealing a woman's purse. She doesn't look particularly wealthy but neither do any of the little people really. I've seen this many times though, so it's not as interesting as it used to be.

But what happened next, I wasn't expecting. Not at all.

A little person, just like the others started sprinting after the robber. He was easily matching his pace, and just as easily stopped the robber in his tracks. This is when I feel the furthest away from the little people, I can't see the details. All I see is hair as dark as the night but I feel different than usual. I wonder why I want to see more details about this little person.

 **Reki's P.O.V**

Well that was a waste of time. All I did was get a thank you, I can't buy food with a thank you can I? I'm already long gone from the scene, well before the cops came. I'm done with doing goody two shoes acts like that one.

* _beep beep* You have 1 new message_

(Reading of the message)

 _Oi, Reki._

 _I got a new job for you. Right up ya alley._

 _You gotta kidnap this girl at the top of Niji Enterprises, you know the big_

 _Skyscraper in the middle of town?_

 _She's got white hair and red eyes, you can't miss her._

 _You'll have to bring her back to the boss._

 _Give you the specifics later._

 _J_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nai's P.O.V**

Recently, I've been hearing things when the little people disappear and I'm simply used to them leaving me to my glass cage, where they go I'm not sure, but in the sea of black I hear loud noises. Sometimes lots of rapid sharp movements and sometimes bangs that seem to rattle this cage of mine. However, what doesn't change is the fact I always hear pain. I don't know how I know its pain, I just do as if it's been etched into my very soul. Yet there is no reason for me to feel such pain…

 **Reki's P.O.V**

Fuck this. Why do I have to kidnap this stupid girl, I thought it would be an easy job but she's guarded like a princess. Who cares if she looks special, just grab any old girl, dye her hair and give her contacts. There, done! Actually that's not such a bad idea…

 _Reki was currently lying on a bed wearing a white tank top and some plain black trousers. Not as black as his hair though, a more faded type of black so more of a grey in actuality. Anyway, his turquoise eyes stared off into the vast grey ceiling of his hotel room. It's pretty large for a cheap hotel room, it even came with a bouquet of flowers._

 _Oh right, getting side-tracked again. Continuing on._

 _He had failed many times in capturing the girl with white hair and red eyes at Niji Enterprises. It had been several days since the incident with the robber and getting that message from that mysterious 'J'._

So, where could I buy the contacts and hair dye? I doubt they'd be easy to get considering my pay and I pretty much spent all my money on food, accommodation and weaponry. I might have to scratch that plan about getting a different girl. I wonder why this girl is so important anyway.

* _beep beep* You have 1 new message_

(Reading of the message)

' _Oi, Reki._

 _You betta hurry up with that job or the boss gonna get real angry._

 _I would wrap up things tonight otherwise ya gonna pay for it, big time._

 _Good luck my friend '_

 _-_ _J_

Who's that smartarse calling his friend?

 _As the clock struck midnight the explosions went off. Reki was attempting his practically millionth time kidnapping the girl with flowing white hair and ruby red eyes._

I ran in, firing my gun recklessly. Security guards kept appearing from the left and the right, In return, I threw a grenade.

"That should take care of them for now," I stated to myself. I had to continue up the tower as fast as I could and kidnap the girl.

 _And so, as he continued up the tower, shooting down anyone that got in his way, he didn't want to receive whatever punishment the boss had in store for him. Further and further he went up the skyscraper, how many floors were left nobody knew._

"Just how many floors were there?"

 _I just said nobody knew that! Anyway time flew past as he continuously searched every room, looking for said girl. Until…_

I came across a room with steel plated doors. This must be the room with the girl in it. Hurriedly, I kicked down the door to find a girl with white hair staring out the window.

 **Nai's P.O.V**

The loud noises were here again. I awoke to the sound of them and was now staring up at the sparkly things in the sea of darkness above me. I'm not sure how long I was staring up there, but I'm sure it was a while. Without realising it the noises were growing closer and closer.

Suddenly the doors flew open. I could never have expected that something like this would happen to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reki's P.O.V**

"So, you're the girl I'm supposed to take away, guess you're sort of cute. Actually not really at all," I identified, to myself and to the girl standing there.

She had a sort of a … manly figure too, really not adding to those feminine points. Even more so was her voice, she's been laughing for a while and it was not the laugh you'd expect from a 16 year old girl.

"The girl you're looking for is long gone by now. She's too pure and innocent for your filthy hands to touch."

"Excuse me? Who are you?"

The person in front of me threw off the wig they were wearing, and turned round with a slightly evil-looking grin on his face.

"Me, well only the head of Niji enterprises and the father of the girl you're trying to 'take away'. Name's Karoku and I'm very insulted you don't think I'm cute, personally I think I'm absolutely adorable."

"Well excuse me, I personally don't find men in dresses attractive but if you're into that I don't judge," I retorted trying to cover the shock that was probably all over my face. "Anyway looks like it's time for me to head off so I think I'll be leaving."

"Not so fast!" the guy named Karoku stated pulling out a gun, "I think you'll find I've got plenty of tricks up my sleeve."

"Dude, you're wearing a sleeveless dress," I pointed out, trying to distract him for one second.

"It's a figu-" as he started to defend himself I threw a grenade in his general direction and bolted it down the hallway. If I don't get the girl today, I am officially screwed – the boss is a bit of a sadist.

 _After the unexpected encounter with the head of Niji enterprises, Reki started to head back down the skyscraper he had just climbed up. It's actually kind of ironic. He went through countless hallways, some familiar and some completely different, searching for this girl every place he could think of._

Okay, think, think. If I was a slightly insane, cross-dressing pervert of a father, where would I hide my 16 year old daughter? Wait, why didn't I think of this before. As quickly as I could, I ran down to the first floor of the building.

"Like hiding some porn in a stack of regular DVDs, the best place to hide something is in plain sight," I acknowledged to myself kicking a door open to a cupboard. I closed my eyes and repeated, "Please don't be a cross-dressing pervert. Please don't be a cross-dressing pervert," then proceeded to open my eyes.

"What's a cross-dressing pervert?" a frail voice asked curiously, "I've never heard those words before." A young girl with hair as white as freshly fallen snow – pure and innocent – with eyes like blood. Her eyes ruined her untainted image and instead made her seem like a fallen angel. Stuck on the spot I was unsure of what to say. Although I had no idea why, I just froze staring at her.

 **Nai's P.O.V**

The man in front of me kept staring. I was not used to someone looking at me for so long, I was confused with what to do. Said man had hair like the sea of black however his eyes gleamed like the light at the end of the tunnel. Even though there was this light, he reminded me of what my father always told me about – stained, devious creatures.

"Crow!" I said, pointing at the man in front of me. At that moment I heard a loud noise again and felt the ground shake.

"Shit, they're coming," the crow muttered to himself. I wonder what a shit is. "You have two choices: stay here in this skyscraper trapped forever until you kick the bucket or come with me and experience a taste of the outside world. I recommend the second one, tastes like chicken," he stated. Crows are bad, I was always taught this, plus I didn't understand some of the words he said.

"Crows are bad."

"Whoever said I was a crow?" he countered, putting his hand out. Slowly I put out my hand in his. I know father wouldn't like it. I know my glass cage is safe. I know I could have anything I ever wanted. Everything except freedom. The man in front of me was offering the one thing I wanted most and, well, his turquoise eyes had me… what's the word? Entranced I guess you would say.

 _Reki had finally taken the girl he needed but who knew this difficult and complicated job would lead to even more unforeseen surprises (but maybe not as weird as the cross-dresser, that was just freaky)._

 **Reki's P.O.V**

It was 7 am the next morning, and I was taking the girl to my boss as instructed, ready to get my pay and hopefully not a beating from the boss.

"Good job Reki. One more thing and the money is yours," he announced with a slightly more devilish smile than usual. Whatever this job is, it definitely won't be as annoying as this one.

 _Oh, Reki. You poor soul._


	4. Chapter 4

**Reki's P.O.V**

"Hey, don't touch that!" I shouted trying to stop the Niji girl from touching my TV.

"Crow, what is this?" she asked staring into her reflection on the screen. Does she seriously not know what a TV is? I would think a rich girl like her should have access to at least 10 of those.

"It's called a TV. You can watch shows and things on it."

"Shows? Crow what are 'shows'?"

"How do you not know what shows are? Are you going to say you're too precious or something for such commoner entertainment? Also, my name is not crow and I have no idea where you got that from. Call me Reki," I replied on the verge of shouting again. This girl is so annoying, it's as if she's never been outside before but I bet it's just because she had servants running after her all the time. How did I even get stuck in this situation?

 _And now we will flashback to how Reki ended up in this situation._

"Good job Reki. One more thing and the money is yours," he announced with a slightly more devilish smile than usual. "You are to look after and protect this girl until further notice."

"WHAT! There is no way in hell I am going to that! Do you know how much of a pain it was to get this girl in the first place?" I quickly answered trying to argue my way out of this job. This girl is such a pain in the ass, all keeping her around will do is get in my way.

"You don't get a choice in this matter, Reki. Plus, you won't get the money until you do this job. You would like to be able to eat this month, correct?"

 _That concludes this flashback. Look forward to future flashbacks to come!_

This just adds to my evidence of the boss being a sadist – especially with me. Then again Jiki is pretty bad too.

* _beep beep* You have 1 new message_

(Reading the message)

' _Reki, heard you completed the job. Congrats, took you long enough._

 _I have something to give you._

 _Meet me at the usual place._

 _-J'_

Speak of the devil. Whenever that guy communicates through a screen I swear he changes personalities.

"I'm heading o-"

*crash*

"*sniff* Crow, I need help…" she murmured under a pile of washing which she seemed to knock over while I wasn't looking. She even managed to knock over all my shit on the coffee table.

After moving all the washing off of her and replacing everything that was on the table I decided it was a bad idea to leave her alone.

"We're going out, put on your shoes," I stated but at the words her eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Out!? Out where?" she excitedly questioned while running towards me.

"Somewhere, just hurry up and put your shoes on," I replied. I just realised, I don't know her name. I can't exactly call her Niji girl this whole time. "Hey, what's your name?"

"My name?"

"Yes, what are you called?"

"…Nai."

"Well, Nai, we'll be spending a lot of time together from now on so you better get used to having me around," I said, opening the door.

"That's fine. I like this crow!" she replied running in front of me and smiling. It was probably my mistake but I'm sure I felt my face heat up a little bit at those words. Just my imagination, but I do have to say that now I'm looking at her closely… She is a lot cuter than that perverted cross-dressing father of hers.

 _Little did Reki, and Nai, know that this mission would be the start of something big that one would've expected. Also, just to clarify, it was not Reki's imagination._


	5. Chapter 5

**Nai's P.O.V**

"What's this?" I asked the crow looking at what seemed to be a rectangle with scribbles on it attached to a grey pole which was inserted into the ground.

"It's a sign."

"Sign?"

"It tells you things like what direction you need to go in to get to a certain place or what a place is," the crow explained. I continued to stare at this 'sign' which seemed to make the crow laugh and follow with a question. "What's so interesting about a shitty sign like this one?"

"I can tell this took thousands of years to be created. The people must've spent hours upon hours working out how to make this," I replied, still fascinated by this amazing invention.

"Sure…" The crow again started to walk in the direction we were heading in before.

"Did the sign tell you to go this way?"

"Sure did," he answered, although he seemed very uninterested.

"I see… Signs have the power to will people in the right direction, what amazing things these are," I marvelled to myself. The crow stopped for a second and stared at me. I stared back in curiosity. After a few seconds he talked.

"Such a pretty face is wasted on a birdbrain like you," he said then began walking again.

"Birdbrain?"

"Exactly."

I wonder what he could mean but he did call me pretty so I would assume it is a compliment. I was having fun exploring the world with the crow. It had only been a few minutes but I had already seen so many amazing things: the sign, traffic lights and a dog – which the crow said we couldn't take with us. He has been very kind to me so far.

That was when something spectacular caught my eye.

"Crow! Crow! What's that?!" I exclaimed pointing at something the people were eating. It seemed to be a yellow and seemingly soft wrap filled with different things of all colours.

"Hmmm… Oh, that's a crepe."

"A crepe?" I thought for a second then decided I wanted to have a 'crepe'. "I want a crepe!"

"Hey! Wait!" he shouted after me but I was already travelling in the direction those people had come from.

 **Reki's P.O.V**

It wasn't hard to catch up with her but she seemed really insistent on having a crepe. I really don't understand the point of crepes, they're just overpriced sweets – food is food no matter the price. I sighed and checked the time. He won't mind if we're a little late.

"Fine," I said which caused her face to light up, "What flavour do you want?"

"Flavour?" she asked tilting her head to the side. This girl seriously needs to read a dictionary or something – how sheltered did her father keep her? I sighed and ordered for her, my wallet will just have to make a sacrifice.

"One strawberry and cream crepe."

After the crepe was done we sat down at a bench for a bit so she could eat it, she looked so thrilled to be trying a crepe. At least I know she's easy to please.

"This is so… ummm… ummm… omnom!" she exclaimed after she took the bite (not waiting to finish the bite either). Argh she's getting cream all over my jacket, it might've been a mistake to get her this.

"Omnom?" Although I know she means delicious it would be funny to see how she'd explain 'omnom'.

"Umm… like… Yay! Happy things! Sort of… Ummmm…."

Not as entertaining as I thought it'd be. But maybe I can have so fun with this.

"Oh you mean crap."

"Crap?"

"When you want to explain how good something is you just call it crap," I explained. Luckily, she's so oblivious she believed me right away.

"Oh, okay! I'll start using it from now on." I almost feel guilty about it when I saw her innocent smile that almost said 'I'm finally learning about the outside world'.

Eventually she finished the crepe – taking her sweet time I may add – and we continued to head to the meeting location. On the way we passed by the main shopping street which had all kinds of shops (meaning Nai wanted to look at everything). Of course I didn't let her.

"Why not?!" she complained pouting. Under normal circumstances I would say she's using her cuteness to her advantage but I'm not sure if she understands the concept of 'cute'. Best not to think about it too much.

"Because I said so. Now let's go."

"But Crow!" she said beginning to throw a tantrum, not caring about all the people staring at her. On the other hand, I did not want attention right now. Then I realised we were in front of a bookshop.

"Okay, I have a compromise. Wait here." I ordered although she gave me some confused looks, I probably shouldn't have used the word compromise.

I sighed again and went into the bookshop, sorry wallet you'll have to make another sacrifice. It's for a good cause… maybe.

When I came out of the shop Nai was playing with a stone on the street. She really is exactly like a little kid, I'm glad she didn't wander off though.

"Nai."

"Crow is back! I thought I was left alone again," she mumbled. I never really thought about it before but it must've been extremely lonely all those years stuck in that skyscraper.

"Here." I said handing her the book I bought in the shop.

"What is this?"

"It's a book. A dictionary to be specific." She still looked confused. Don't tell me she can't read? I guess she couldn't read that sign back there either. "A book is something you read for education or entertainment. A dictionary is a book that tells you about all sorts of words."

"Really? But how do I 'read' it," she questioned excitedly. I did not think this through… I can't take it back unless I want to have lost what I spent on it, my poor wallet couldn't bear the thought.

"I'll teach you."

"Yay! Crow!" she shouted jumping onto me making us both fall over, she didn't really seem phased though (probably because I was the one who broke the fall). I can already tell I'm going to regret this.

 _Nai's world was slowly beginning to expand thanks to Reki, and Reki was enjoying seeing Nai experience these new things (even if he didn't know it himself). Oh, and we can say that the wallet was happy seeing her experience these things too._


End file.
